Falling All Over Again
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: A late night picnic. Kurt has plans and Rachel cheats on her vegan diet. ;) Hummelberry relationship.


When Kurt had suggested a road trip on a Friday afternoon, Rachel didn't know what he had in mind. What made her even more curious was how nervous he had seemed, especially since he said trip was going to take about five hours. She was tired to be honest, but it would be nice to get away for a while, even if it was short. Kurt wouldn't even tell her what to pack. Rachel didn't know if they were going to be gone for the weekend or 12 hours or what. When she asked, he just simply said: "We'll see when we get there."

She was half tempted to smack him his shoulder, but she refrained. This was his surprise and he knew what he was doing. He kept watching out the window as if waiting for something. So Rachel packed carefully, throwing in a couple of sweaters and dresses just in case, along with some shorts and jeans. He nodded his approval and took her suitcase. He told her to wait upstairs a moment, and he headed out the apartment and down the stairs. Rachel looked out the window herself, and couldn't see him. She frowned. What was Kurt up to?

Rachel just had to trust him. Funny word, trust. She trusted her best friend more than anything. But when things changed between them (mainly when she didn't want to leave his bed and they both gradually stopped dating other people) she had to learn the word all over again. She knew Kurt her best friend would never hurt her, but would Kurt her boyfriend hurt her? The answer was not intentionally, but they had fought over the little things. They were of course, not perfect. They had to set rules, boundaries. But there was no denying their feelings anymore. Kurt had already lost his pants more than a couple of times before they came to that conclusion. After they finally admitted that they might like each other, and dare she say it— love each other, she had said that maybe they should take things slow... maybe even date. That had made Kurt burst out in laughter, but even he admitted that it had been a good idea after a few weeks. They had already broached the rules more than a couple of times, but it was hard when they lived in the same apartment and his bed was just so damn warm during the wintertime.

They did love each other, and that was all that mattered.

Kurt came back upstairs, and Rachel gave him a pointed look. He smiled and took her hand.

"Come on, we're ready to go."

When they got downstairs, Rachel noticed a black SUV waiting about a block down.

"That looks familiar," she teased.

"Would you believe the car rental had one?" smirked Kurt. "I thought it was nostalgic, even if it is a new model."

"It is," said Rachel. "I remember the first time I ever rode in it. We went to Carmel High."

"Oh god," said Kurt as they walked. "When we wanted to hire that short scary guy. The one who told you that you needed a nose job."

"Yeah, so glad we got rid of him."

"You can't look in the back, by the way."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. There was a blanket spread over everything, hiding it from view.

"I see. What exactly are you planning Kurt Hummel?"

"You'll see."

They got into the vehicle, easing out into New York City traffic. Kurt turned on the radio as they hit the interstate.

"You weren't kidding about the five hours, were you?"

"No, not really," said Kurt, looking at the GPS. "It is a bit of a drive."

"It will be nice to get away for a while," said Rachel. She sighed. "I need a full time job Kurt. These on and off again shows are just not cutting it."

"You'll get there," he smiled, squeezing her knee. "We both will. Just give it time. They'll be singing your praises soon enough."

"They're closing _Phantom of the Opera_, did you hear?"

"About time," Kurt nodded. "It really was becoming just a black hole on the industry. Sad though."

Rachel nodded and hummed along with the radio.

"So where are we going?"

Kurt smirked. "North."

"North? Just North?"

"And East."

"... You are so mysterious."

"Little leniency. I haven't planned a trip since the disaster that was our freshmen spring break. I still can't we all drove down to Daytona Beach."

Rachel laughed. That had been a fun trip. The former New Directions had all gotten together back in Ohio and decided to go for it and head down to the beach. While it sounded fabulous, and Kurt and Finn had actually booked a decent hotel, it was just way too crowded. But it had been fun just to hang out with everyone for a few days. Even if it had made her and Kurt both cry to leave Tina and Mercedes again.

They talked for an hour or so while they drove through Connecticut and part of Massachusetts. Rachel yawned and curled up in the seat. The sun was shining in the SUV and it felt so warm on her skin and the leather seat.

She slept on for about three or so hours while Kurt drove, his mind scattered as he tried to calm himself. He didn't know why he was so nervous. But the whole trying to love a girl was definitely a process he had to reformat his brain for. Yes things were similar in some regards, but for the longest time, he had wanted to be romanced. Rachel respected that, surprising him with things like dinner and theatre tickets, and it had been really sweet. So now he was about to turn the whole process on its ear. He blew out a deep breath and looked at her, asleep beside him. He pulled his hand away from hers as he parked at a small fresh market and bakery to grab a few things.

* * *

Rachel was still asleep when he got back in the vehicle and he let out a small laugh that she hadn't been awakened by the commotion. She could sleep through anything it seemed. He opened up the back and started arranging things. The clink of the bottles made him wince as he closed the passenger door. Kurt looked up quickly and was relieved to see she hadn't awoken at the sound. Her sleeping kept her suspicions away from his willing tongue. He would blab every detail of what he was planning if he could tell by her eyes that she really wanted to know.

Especially if her own tongue was making its way into his own mouth and she did that thing where she swirled the tip on the underside of his and...

Okay, he was really going to have to stop thinking about Rachel kisses and make out sessions. He got in and started the engine as quietly as he could. She didn't even know as he pulled back out into traffic. How she was sleep he didn't know. The smell of fresh baked bread was overwhelming his own senses and making him hungry. He really should have eaten lunch. Alas, nerves had gotten the best of him.

He looked over to Rachel and sighed. Still asleep. The stinker. He was the one with a full time job and trying to pursue the stage too. Unfortunately, he didn't have a small trust fund like she did to fuel her needs till she made it big on stage. Her Dads had always been full on supportive of Rachel's career. It was always her needs before their own.

It reminded him of his own Dad. It's what dads did, he supposed. He looked down at Rachel's abdomen. The thought of kids scared him a little. He and Rachel were still mostly new at this, although they probably knew each other better than some married couples. They both realized that their friendship had been more than just a girl and her best gay after some time. They had considered themselves soul mates even in high school. But it wasn't until NYADA and the apartment that they realized that it was way more than just that. His heart was starting to beat faster as he found the turnoff for their destination. Just a little bit further to go...

* * *

Rachel would have sworn she smelled bread baking. Maybe Kurt was cooking some for dinner. It was always a treat when he baked. But then it was always a treat when he cooked anything. She started to reach for the covers of her bed and realized her bed was a lot harder and leathery feeling and there was no blanket. She opened her eyes and noticed she was in a vehicle. Oh that's right, she and Kurt were on a road trip for the weekend. But it was dark out and the vehicle was stopped. And her boyfriend was nowhere in sight. She frowned, looking in the back, seeing if she could see him and trying not to panic. He wouldn't have abandoned her anywhere, would he?

Unless...

Okay, now she was really starting to panic.

It was then she noticed something was lying in her lap.

Tulips. Two dozen pink and red ones.

"Oh Kurt," she said, touched. They were beautiful. Tulips had always been one of her favorite flowers. She picked them up and smelled of them with a smile. She started to put them back down and take off her seat belt but she noticed a yellow sticky note on her skirt where the flowers had been.

"Follow the lights."

_Follow the lights?_

She took off her seat belt and got out of the vehicle. The wind was blowing gently, but the skies were clear. The stars were gorgeous as she closed the door. Rachel looked around her, looking for any sign of light. She laughed when she saw the two lines of candles on what looked like a board walk. They were parked right in front of the small walkway. She gasped when she heard the sound of the ocean and realized the walkway was built over white sand.

_They were at the beach?_

Now her curiosity was really piqued. She followed the boardwalk out to the beach. The grass blew all around her feet as she stepped off the walkway and closer to the shore. She could see the waves in the dark clear as day. It was so warm and bright out. Rachel was glad it was finally spring again. She followed the candles, still holding onto her flowers. Rachel finally saw where the candles led. A duo of very large blankets were spread out over the sand, and surrounded by flickering candles. On the edge sat Kurt, hovering over a picnic basket. There were a lot of things already unpacked, and she even saw wine and a couple of glasses.

She took off her shoes and padded softly the rest of the way, sneaking up behind him since his back was to the walkway.

"You are amazing," she said softly, making him jump. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Well good morning sunshine, are you ready for breakfast?" he said with a small hint of sarcasm.

"It's only seven thirty." She sat down beside him with a smile, kissing him softly.

"You're lucky I brought dinner," he quipped back with a chuckle.

"I'm lucky to have you," she said squeezing his hand. "These tulips are gorgeous."

The sound of the bottle opener pervaded the air as Kurt uncorked one of the bottles he had just pulled from a small black carrying box. Rachel looked in. There were four bottles of wine. _Four._

"Kurt Hummel, what _are_ you planning?"

"Nothing," he said. "I just thought dinner out sounded nice."

"Where are we?" she asked, holding her flowers close.

"Outside of Portland, Maine."

"It's really pretty here," said Rachel taking the offered glass of red wine.

Kurt nodded. "It was either here or Vermont. This had a better feel."

"You made a good choice," she smiled, sipping on the glass. "I would have never thought of a beach picnic. I'm surprised there's no one here on such a warm Friday night."

"This is a private beach," said Kurt. "For about a mile either way."

Rachel nearly choked on the wine. "Private? How—"

Kurt smirked and didn't say anything.

"I can't believe you," Rachel laughed. "This is so perfect."

Kurt's eyes softened. "I'm glad." He leaned into her, and their lips met. Rachel pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. She would have pushed him onto his back if it hadn't been for the jostling of the picnic basket and wine bottles. They both laughed and kissed again.

"Food first," said Kurt. He turned back to Rachel.

"Promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"Tonight you are making an exception to your normal vegan diet."

"Why?"

"I have something I want you to try."

"I'm assuming since we're on the coast, you mean seafood."

"Very fresh seafood. I stopped in a market on our way here. You were still asleep of course. The lobsters were still swimming and the fish still wiggling. I'm serious. I went into the seafood section and I think I actually squealed." He ignored the whimpering coming from his girlfriend. He did sometimes pity her having to deal with all the omnivores in her life, himself included.

He pulled some containers out of the paper bag.

"I made our dinner before we left, but when I stopped in the market here in Portland to get a couple of things, I'm serious Rachel, they were making fresh soup in the store. They had these huge pots boiling away and it smelled wonderful. They had a few good ones, so I got fresh potato and leek soup for you and a lobster with tomato, spinach, and saffron with roasted artichoke for me. You have to try mine."

"Save for the lobster, that sounds delicious."

"It is delicious. They let me sample it in the store." He handed Rachel a spoon and took his own. He dipped his into the soup and held it to her lips. He been careful to avoid any chunks of lobster, but it did have the lobster broth.

Rachel gasped. "That is _so_ good." She whimpered. "The broth is amazing." She dipped another spoonful from the bowl.

"I'll let you eat the lobster," she teased. "I'll eat the tomatoes and spinach and artichokes."

"Good thing I got another quart," he mused.

"For what?"

"Later," he said, stealing her bowl of potato and leek soup. Rachel giggled.

"This reminds me of our sleepovers. Just better surroundings."

"And better food than chips and pizza."

"Much better food," she moaned. "Do I see bread?"

Kurt nodded and pulled the small cutting board closer. He had gotten a couple of nice crusty loafs of bread to go with their dinner. There was even butter and soft spreadable brie to go with it, along with an olive tapenade. Rachel tore off a chunk and dipped in the broth.

"I'm going to have to call my dads and tell them you got me to try lobster," she muttered. Kurt kissed her cheek.

"And you liked it, didn't you?"

"The lobster broth matches well with tomatoes and spinach. And those artichokes are to die for."

Kurt stabbed a piece of the lobster out of the bowl and nodded.

"Can I have my soup back?"

Rachel held the bowl close and shook her head no violently.

"I knew you would," said Kurt. He opened the potato and leek with a smirk and took a couple of spoonfuls. Rachel sighed and gave him back his bowl. She took a bite of the potato and leek and gave him a glare. He feed her a bite of the tomato and she closed her eyes.

"If I didn't know just by the smells that you have something else planned for our entrée, I would suggest us breaking into that quart you have."

"Maybe in a bit," he said, moaning as he bit down into a chunk of the fresh lobster. "You should be happy that I actually ventured into a sporting goods store and found a camp stove so I could reheat things. My father would be proud."

The brunette laughed at that. "I think you are brave." She speared a piece of potato and placed her mostly empty bowl back into the brown bag they had been in before. Kurt got himself a piece of bread and dipped it into the soup. Rachel lifted the lid on the pot on the small camp stove and squealed.

"Fettuccini with roasted vegetables and Alfredo? No wonder you didn't want me to be vegan with all the heavy cream and cheese. You know I can't resist your pastas Kurt. I swear someday I will birth your children for all the good noodles you've—"

Rachel looked up and saw Kurt had frozen, his hands still on the paper sack he was putting his empty bowl into. He laughed softly when he realized he had Rachel's attention.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean it like that, I—"

He leaned over and kissed her softly, still tasting the garlic and paprika from the potato soup on her lips.

"You did nothing wrong," he said, taking a large swig from his wine glass. "Just—just surprised me."

"You're the one full of surprises tonight Kurt," said Rachel. "Maine, dinner on the beach, all this work..."

"I just wanted to do something out of the blue," he said softly. "I mean, that's what I'm supposed to do right? The whole—"

Rachel took Kurt's hand into hers and kissed it.

"I love you, not some silly idea of romance," said Rachel softly. "Although the gesture is appreciated." She kissed his cheek and placed another on his lips. "Considering everything else."

"You can keep doing that," he murmured, kissing her back.

"I would, but there's some pasta on the stove that I think needs to be eaten and soon."

"You are hungry aren't you?" humored Kurt.

Rachel took a piece of bread and smothered it in brie. "I don't think I ate anything all day." She pulled a noodle out of the pot and fed it to Kurt. "And you can't tell me you didn't enjoy that."

"I cooked it, of course I did."

She took another noodle out of the pot as Kurt slid the rest onto their plates. She started to eat the noodle and had it halfway between her lips when Kurt leaned over and took it himself with a kiss.

"Lady and the Tramp I see," she mused.

"I would have had to make spaghetti and meatless meatballs, but it could be done." He handed her a plate as a breeze blew around them.

"This is perfect Kurt," she whimpered. "You, me, wine, the ocean, your perfect pasta..."

"And dessert," said the brown haired countertenor.

"I'm not going to be able to move for weeks," moaned Rachel. "You are killing me with dairy."

"At least I didn't make fried chicken."

She glared at him. He smirked and feed her another noodle from his plate.

"Do you know when I knew something was different between us?" he asked.

Rachel shook her head.

"The time you, my normally staunch vegan, willingly ate some of my first batch of homemade pasta even though you sat there and watched me make it with egg."

"It was an act of love."

"It was an act of hunger," said Kurt with a laugh.

"That too," she quipped back. She took a drink of her wine. "Although despite your beliefs, those first attempts were amazing." She paused. "But much better once you refined the recipe and started using egg substitute."

"Sometimes I do feel guilty using you as a guinea pig."

Rachel shrugged. "I'm not." They ate in silence for a few moments, before Rachel declared herself full. Kurt put away things into the basket and poured them another glass of wine and they sat watching the waves. She shivered and moved closer to Kurt for warmth. He took her hands into his own and was rubbing her fingers. It was then she realized that Kurt was wearing a suit. She blinked. How did she not see that before? No, he had been wearing jeans and a nice shirt before, along with an ascot. But this was a three piece suit… and one of his better ones.

"Kurt?" she frowned. She picked at his vest. He kissed her cheek.

"I think it's about time for dessert." He reached into the basket and pulled out a plastic container of sliced fruit, along with a baker's box she hadn't noticed off to the side.

"Petit fours," moaned Rachel. "And from our favorite bake shop. Are you trying to kill me with food Kurt?"

"The one in the middle is yours especially," he said, cracking open another bottle, this time a white wine. He poured them another glass as Rachel had opened the fruit and was nibbling on a piece of kiwi. She opened the box of petit fours, barely noticings his hands were shaking as he handed her the glass back. Rachel was confused as she took out the middle petit four of the assorted mix. She had never seen one in a box within a box. She started to open the box, smiling and thinking it had something cute and special on it like a gold star or a sweet message attached. She opened the box and stared at it. A diamond stared back.

_Diamonds._ Several to be exact. The biggest one was a square-cut in the middle of the ring, along with diamonds going down the sides. She couldn't tell much about it since it was dark, but it sparkled in the moonlight. Her heart started pounding in her chest. She licked her dry lips and looked up to her best friend, who was now sitting directly in front of her.

"Kurt..." she said, letting the box of cakes slide down to the blanket as she stared at the small box in her hands.

"What—"

Kurt took her by the hand, kissing her ring finger.

"I know we said a while back that we wanted to go slow and take this thing seriously. I agreed, because I knew deep down I needed it. You did too, because we had to do a lot of changing and a lot of thinking. Plus I had to reformat your whole wardrobe. I expected fights, I expected there would be heartache. I thought we'd be difficult and that this was some all horrible nightmare. But... we weren't. You and I molded beautifully together, and honestly Rachel I wouldn't change a thing. Except maybe for us to be us... together." He sighed and laughed, shaking his head. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but—damn it Rachel, would you marry me?"

The brunette stared at him with wide eyes.

"I think I just fell in love with you all over again. Oh my god Kurt!" said Rachel. She tackled him down to the blanket. She beat his shoulders, laughing. "I can't believe you!" She kissed him hard.

"So basically you want to skip steps five through nine and go straight to ten?"

"Well..."

She squealed and kissed Kurt again.

"Yes Kurt, forever and forever yes! I can't believe you right now."

"I can't believe me either," he smirked. "But I have grown used to it. I love a short, brown haired girl who for some reason makes me happy in ways I can't explain. She made me fall in love with her, even with all her crazy, stupid, frustrating moments."

"I love you," said Rachel softly. She laughed. "Now I'm going to have to get you a matching ring to make sure everyone knows you are mine."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "That's not usually how this works."

She kissed his cheek. "And I don't care." She pulled him back up into a seated position. Rachel sat next to him, lacing her fingers through his as she took his other hand and used it to slide the ring on her finger.

"Now hand me the petit fours, I need the sugar pick me up," said Kurt, fanning his eyes.

"Do you need a tissue?" sniffed Rachel. "Because I need like ten."

"I came prepared," said Kurt. He threw Rachel a box of Kleenex. "I also brought my iPod dock, but you can see how well I remembered the romantic music."

"Awww," said Rachel. She took one of the small cakes out of the box and put it to his lips. He closed his eyes, feeling the sugar enter his system as he ate it out of Rachel's fingers. "I think the waves are romantic enough."

"Speaking of the waves," said Kurt. "We have the beach till morning." He stood up. "And I have a plan. Close your eyes."

"This doesn't involve me going into the water, does it?" whimpered Rachel. "I just bought this skirt."

"No, it doesn't involve me throwing you into the ocean, however pleasurable a thought that may be." Rachel swore she could feel the sarcasm on his lips as he said it. "Just keep them closed."

Rachel complied as she heard something being moved from a distance.

"Now you can open your eyes."

She opened them slowly and saw something sitting off to the side of the blankets.

"A hammock," she gasped. "I've always wanted to try one. They look comfortable."

"Complete with its own stand. I figured we could lay back and watch the stars and get tipsy over cake and wine."

"Sounds wonderful," she picked up her glass and handed Kurt his.

"To us."

"To us," said Kurt. "And to us getting in and out of this thing without too much embarrassment." Rachel handed him her glass and laid down in it with a giggle. Kurt followed her into the hammock, but fell on top of her. They moved around to get comfortable, swaying in the breeze. The cakes and wine remained untouched as they enjoyed each other's company, just watching the stars. Rachel held up her hand above them.

"Now I can fall in love with you again every morning, even if I'm away from you," said Rachel softly. "It's beautiful and perfect Kurt."

"I'm just happy you said yes," he said with a soft smile. "Not that I didn't believe you wouldn't of course."

"Liar. I saw your shaking hands."

"Well, this isn't exactly my forte."

"You did admirably," said Rachel. "And I would always say yes to you."

"Good," said Kurt. "I don't know how I could make you fall in love with me every day otherwise."

"By being your cute, adorable Kurt Hummel self."

"Well, I'm glad you think I'm cute," he mused.

"You are the most adorable Broadway actor/Fashion writer in the world."

"I'm probably about the only one… maybe."

"I can't believe you're ready for all this," said the brunette. "Kurt, this is an awfully big step."

"Tell that to my credit card. I'm sure it would agree with you."

"Does this mean you're ready for...?"

"Yes," he said, taking a deep breath. "Yes. I think we've been dating long enough."

"No pressure," said Rachel. "None."

"You are wonderful," breathed Kurt. He kissed her forehead. "You might just make me fall in love with you all over again Rachel Berry."


End file.
